


Thread

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: His Design [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Desperation, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Not judging, only observingFor that is all He usually doesThe man comes, offering a single servingWill He take it, swallow, refuse to run?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still dedicated to @AGlassRoseNeverFades

He stood at the beginning of a thread

Unfocused, hazy, yet content

 

It was soft in his fingers

As he thumbed through his fears

Shall he let this feeling linger

Or drown in his own tears?

 

Pitch black, save for the soft glow caressing the thread

It nearly slipped out of his grasp

 

Will you pull me back

Towards home?

The rose and pearls you left

Are gone

Did you want me to drop to my knees

Count to three?

Or should I pull my own weight

With what you have left me?

 

And here He stood at the beginning of a thread

Unfocused, hazy, yet content

 

He chose to walk away

Tugged the thread with him

Tried not to sway at the intensity of His gaze

 

Not judging, only observing

For that is all He usually does

The man comes, offering a single serving

Will He take it, swallow, refuse to run?

 

Will you pull me back

Towards home?

The rose and pearls you left

Are gone

Did you want me to drop to my knees

Count to three?

Or shall I pull my own weight

With what you have left me?

 

Here, He stood, tugging the thread

Here, He stood connecting the ends

He has joined Him

Him has joined He

They have joined each other

 

Will you pull me back

Towards home?

The rose and pearls you left

Are gone

Did you want me to drop to my knees

Count to three?

Or shall I pull my own weight

With what you have left me?


End file.
